wings in hogwarts
by blood of snow
Summary: the flock are witchs and wizards,how know what will happen
1. Chapter 1

The flock are witches and wizards that have been  
accepted into hogworts school for witch craft and wizardry they are very suspicious  
about all of this most of all Max and Iggy. Nudge thinks it's a wonderful thing  
and starts to try and practice.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n hope you guys like it just alittle bit)

The whole flock had just turned 11 the last one being Angel with everyone only being a few months apart besides Angel and Gazzy who were 9 months apart being brother and sister and all. Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy had gotten their letters of accepts to hogwarts and their list for things they needed. Iggy and Max were both thought of this as a trap to take them back to the school they had escaped from just 2 years before, but Nudge wanted to go so badly and angel was exited and worried about her letter weather she would get it or not. The day finally came, angel even slept by the door the night before so she wouldn't miss the letter being dropped.

"Angel." Iggy called from the kitchen "time for breakfast."

"Ok ig be there in a minute." Angel called back.

She walked into the kitchen a little disappointed her letter wasn't there yet and she sat down in one of the blue spinning chairs fang had 'browed' from wal-mart and was greeted with "happy birthday Angel!" by the rest of the flock and Gazzy gave her a hug. Jeb had just left them a few months ago but was sending them letters contently asking if they where ok, Gazzy and Iggy burned them all the rest of the flock knew very well what was going on but they didn't care, Jeb was a trader going back to the school making six 11 year olds to fend for themselves. Max was hurt the most Jeb was a father to her,  
Fang on the other hand did not trust Jeb in the slightest.

(A/N yes i know its short but iv been doing stuff for finals anyways reviwe! ideas?)


	3. Chapter 3

The whole flock had just turned 11 the last one being Angel with everyone only being a few months apart besides Angel and Gazzy who were 9 months apart being brother and sister and all. Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy had gotten their letters of accepts to hogwarts and their list for things they needed. Iggy and Max were both thought of this as a trap to take them back to the school they had escaped from just 2 years before, but Nudge wanted to go so badly and angel was exited and worried about her letter weather she would get it or not. The day finally came, angel even slept by the door the night before so she wouldn't miss the letter being dropped.

"Angel." Iggy called from the kitchen "time for breakfast."

"Ok ig be there in a minute." Angel called back.

She walked into the kitchen a little disappointed her letter wasn't there yet and she sat down in one of the blue spinning chairs fang had 'browed' from wal-mart and was greeted with "happy birthday Angel!" by the rest of the flock and Gazzy gave her a hug. Jeb had just left them a few months ago but was sending them letters contently asking if they where ok, Gazzy and Iggy burned them all the rest of the flock knew very well what was going on but they didn't care, Jeb was a trader going back to the school making six 11 year olds to fend for themselves. Max was hurt the most Jeb was a father to her,  
Fang on the other hand did not trust Jeb in the slightest. Fang was not really suspicious of this only because he had a secret dream of being a wizard though he knew it couldn't be true because of his wings but on his 11th birthday the letter came and that's when he found out the exact date of his birth. It was two days after the celebration. Angel knew they could have gotten the day wrong but she knew _just knew_ deep inside this was the dday she was born 11 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxs pov

Angel went to bed really early and I knew she was so upset from not getting the letter but she also had about a week to get it too because we don't know when she was born.

3rd person pov

As angle went to bed she was tired and had red puffy eyes from crying so much that night but when she got into her room a letter, sealed with a purple seal was on her bed and she screamed and the rest of the flock ran in and she was smileing so big he eyes were closed shut. Angels letter had arrived.

Iggys pov

I put angel to bed max usually did this but she needed to talk to fang about this and I ould see it in her eyes they went into our bedroom yes our the 3 of us shared a room two beds a bathroom. Fang and Max share a bed it's a bit odd but oh well. I jump out of angels window into the cool summers night air "Ahh sweet breeze." When it stared to get chilly and I smacked into a tree cause of my blindness I flew back home and crawled into bed making sure not to wake up fang, which would wake up max not good.

Max's pov

I woke up the next morning with fangs arms around me I turned over and looked at him "good morning sleepy head." He said with a smile. I nuzzled my head in his chest, so warm. "whats time is it?" I asked fang.

"Umm about 9:30."

"Aww and we have to start packing today."

"Yup." Fang said with a sigh after a few minutes and the smell of bacon cooking coming from the kitchen and we both got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where ig was cooking bacon for everyone. Don't ask me how he does it being blind; I have no idea what so ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxs pov

Angel went to bed really early and I knew she was so upset from not getting the letter but she also had about a week to get it too because we don't know when she was born.

3rd person pov

As angle went to bed she was tired and had red puffy eyes from crying so much that night but when she got into her room a letter, sealed with a purple seal was on her bed and she screamed and the rest of the flock ran in and she was smileing so big he eyes were closed shut. Angels letter had arrived.

Iggys pov

I put angel to bed max usually did this but she needed to talk to fang about this and I ould see it in her eyes they went into our bedroom yes our the 3 of us shared a room two beds a bathroom. Fang and Max share a bed it's a bit odd but oh well. I jump out of angels window into the cool summers night air "Ahh sweet breeze." When it stared to get chilly and I smacked into a tree cause of my blindness I flew back home and crawled into bed making sure not to wake up fang, which would wake up max not good.

Max's pov

I woke up the next morning with fangs arms around me I turned over and looked at him "good morning sleepy head." He said with a smile. I nuzzled my head in his chest, so warm. "whats time is it?" I asked fang.

"Umm about 9:30."

"Aww and we have to start packing today."

"Yup." Fang said with a sigh after a few minutes and the smell of bacon cooking coming from the kitchen and we both got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where ig was cooking bacon for everyone. Don't ask me how he does it being blind; I have no idea what so ever.


	6. Chapter 6

(sorry its been so long no ideas then i got grounded then no ideas till yeaterday so here it is enjoy!)

Max's pov

We sat down at the table just as iggy put down the plates. "We need to start packing today." I had announced to the flock. They all cheered in response to that. I could easily tell they were all exited. It was only a few weeks till we had to get on the Hogwarts express on platefor wasn't really sure about this and I could also tell iggy wasn't either… the whole idea of this was odd and misleading yet enchanting as well. Fang seemed absolutely fine with this it was odd he was so unsure of everyone and everything but the flock being good and the school being a horrid place full of pain, suffering and death but this he seemed fine with.

Fang's pov

I was so unsure about all of this but I would never let max know unless I had to, I don't need her to worry about this, she was so happy about this, she's been talking in her sleep since her letter arrived but she was more worried about me having to leave her when I didn't get my letter but luckily it came about a week later than we thought my actual birthday was that put her more at ease. Then when max started to think to much about iggy having to take care of the younger ones well that stressed her out a lot more so when ig got his letter of acceptance and it got worse with every letter till last night when angel got hers now max relaxed in my arms again and not have random panic attacks in the middle of the night. Thank god. After a breakfast of eggs and bacon made by chief iggy max and I cleared the table and washed the plates.

I turned towered max and asked her "do u trust this?"

"No." she sighed. "But if it means not being on the run, having enough food and maybe finding something out about ourselves its worth it isn't it?"

"I dunno. Maybe" silence feel across the room until Gazzy ran in screaming "take cover!" the 3 of us ducked under the table right as a bomb went off.

"Gazzy what the fuck did you do?!" max yelled

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to make a smoke screen but something sparked and well…"

"Where's iggy?" I asked as we crawled out from under the table.

"he's with angel and nudge."

"Good." Max and I said in unison.

(review,message follow and thanks for reading :) do u guys think the next one should b about harry ron and them? )


	7. Chapter 7

(hello fanfictioners new chaper enjoy :) )

Max's pov

We sat down at the table just as iggy put down the plates. "We need to start packing today." I had announced to the flock. They all cheered in response to that. I could easily tell they were all exited. It was only a few weeks till we had to get on the Hogwarts express on platefor wasn't really sure about this and I could also tell iggy wasn't either… the whole idea of this was odd and misleading yet enchanting as well. Fang seemed absolutely fine with this it was odd he was so unsure of everyone and everything but the flock being good and the school being a horrid place full of pain, suffering and death but this he seemed fine with.

Fang's pov

I was so unsure about all of this but I would never let max know unless I had to, I don't need her to worry about this, she was so happy about this, she's been talking in her sleep since her letter arrived but she was more worried about me having to leave her when I didn't get my letter but luckily it came about a week later than we thought my actual birthday was that put her more at ease. Then when max started to think to much about iggy having to take care of the younger ones well that stressed her out a lot more so when ig got his letter of acceptance and it got worse with every letter till last night when angel got hers now max relaxed in my arms again and not have random panic attacks in the middle of the night. Thank god. After a breakfast of eggs and bacon made by chief iggy max and I cleared the table and washed the plates.

I turned towered max and asked her "do u trust this?"

"No." she sighed. "But if it means not being on the run, having enough food and maybe finding something out about ourselves its worth it isn't it?"

"I dunno. Maybe" silence feel across the room until Gazzy ran in screaming "take cover!" the 3 of us ducked under the table right as a bomb went off.

"Gazzy what the fuck did you do?!" max yelled

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to make a smoke screen but something sparked and well…"

"Where's iggy?" I asked as we crawled out from under the table.

"he's with angel and nudge."

"Good." Max and I said in unison.

Time skip

Gazzy's pov

Ig and I had just finished cleaning up the aftermath of our little explosion and things still weren't perfect and the amazingly epic smokey, burnt smell of gunpowder still lingered and nudge was already complaining that the 'horrid smell' still being in the room

"Horrid smell?" I muttered to iggy.

"Horribly amazing" he whispered back and high fived me. Angel walked in and jumped up and plopped in the red and black striped armchair and told me through our minds 'max is making dinner for us to night.'

"May god have mercy on our souls" I groaned.

"Hmm?" iggy and nudge asked.

"Max is making dinner.

"Meh." Iggy said a little bit too loudly. Max was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking pissed and extremely unamused by our conversation. Iggy looked away embarrassed and ashamed.

"How much did you hear?" I asked sheepishly

"oh enough." She said then busted out laughing

(review, message,ideas and new chaper will be posted soon!)


	8. Chapter 8

(hello guys! this is all im posting now due to writers block so enjoy)

Max's pov

We sat down at the table just as iggy put down the plates. "We need to start packing today." I had announced to the flock. They all cheered in response to that. I could easily tell they were all exited. It was only a few weeks till we had to get on the Hogwarts express on plateform 9 ¾ how the hell were we supposed to do that?! I wasn't really sure about this and I could also tell iggy wasn't either… the whole idea of this was odd and misleading yet enchanting as well. Fang seemed absolutely fine with this it was odd he was so unsure of everyone and everything but the flock being good and the school being a horrid place full of pain, suffering and death but this he seemed fine with.

Fang's pov

I was so unsure about all of this but I would never let max know unless I had to, I don't need her to worry about this, she was so happy about this, she's been talking in her sleep since her letter arrived but she was more worried about me having to leave her when I didn't get my letter but luckily it came about a week later than we thought my actual birthday was that put her more at ease. Then when max started to think to much about iggy having to take care of the younger ones well that stressed her out a lot more so when ig got his letter of acceptance and it got worse with every letter till last night when angel got hers now max relaxed in my arms again and not have random panic attacks in the middle of the night. Thank god. After a breakfast of eggs and bacon made by chief iggy max and I cleared the table and washed the plates.

I turned towered max and asked her "do u trust this?"

"No." she sighed. "But if it means not being on the run, having enough food and maybe finding something out about ourselves its worth it isn't it?"

"I dunno. Maybe" silence feel across the room until Gazzy ran in screaming "take cover!" the 3 of us ducked under the table right as a bomb went off.

"Gazzy what the fuck did you do?!" max yelled

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to make a smoke screen but something sparked and well…"

"Where's iggy?" I asked as we crawled out from under the table.

"he's with angel and nudge."

"Good." Max and I said in unison.

Time skip

Gazzy's pov

Ig and I had just finished cleaning up the aftermath of our little explosion and things still weren't perfect and the amazingly epic smokey, burnt smell of gunpowder still lingered and nudge was already complaining that the 'horrid smell' still being in the room

"Horrid smell?" I muttered to iggy.

"Horribly amazing" he whispered back and high fived me. Angel walked in and jumped up and plopped in the red and black striped armchair and told me through our minds 'max is making dinner for us to night.'

"May god have mercy on our souls" I groaned.

"Hmm?" iggy and nudge asked.

"Max is making dinner.

"Meh." Iggy said a little bit too loudly. Max was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking pissed and extremely unamused by our conversation. Iggy looked away embarrassed and ashamed.

"How much did you hear?" I asked sheepishly

"oh enough." She said then busted out laughing

3rd person pov

"Fred stop it! And George let go!" Ron yelled at his older brothers.

"Aww little Ronny is uncomfortable." Fred and George, the twins, taunted in unison.

"I'm leaving." Percy announced.

"Isn't it wonderful our little git is getting out of the house for once?" George asked Fred.

"it truly is." Fred joked back. Only the people in the room could hear this, just as Percy stormed out of the burrow. Right after Ginny ran in the living room screaming with excitement. "They're here!" Ginny yelled, holding up five letters from Hogwarts. "Bloody hell Ginny could you be any louder?" Ron asked his little sister.

At the granger house Hermione picked up the mail and started flipping though the letters looking for her one to Hogwarts. She dropped the muggle mail on the kitchen counter. Hermione's parents walked in the kitchen as she picked up her 10 ¾ inch vine wood wand with its dragon heartstring core. "The letter came." Hermione told her parents with a smile.

The Dursleys had left for the day so naturally Harry went to go find his letter from Hogwarts that Vernon had hid somewhere in the house. Harry went downstairs and locked in the china cabinet was the letter. Harry quickly started looking for the key and sure enough it was on top of the cabinet. Putting the key in the lock and turning, the lock clicked. He opened the cabinet door and pulled out the letter. Harry closed and relocked the cabinet, grabbed an apple, two carrots, and a few pieces of lettuce to share with his owl Hedwig later.


End file.
